


Space adventures

by SodaBubblez



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Au after season 2 (Razor crest not destroyed), Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Face Reveal, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Name Reveal, Oral Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Sex, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodaBubblez/pseuds/SodaBubblez
Summary: You have now been flying since almost one year with Mando through the galaxy. Back then, he didn‘t take you with him entirely voluntarily,only after you'd sacrificed most of your savings,he agreed to take you with him for one whole year. You wanted to explore the universe and finally escape your old life. You wanted to discover new planets, meet new people and find a new homeplanet on your way through the galaxy. But now that the year with Mando is coming to an end, your plans have changed. Of course you’ve seen a lot of beautiful, vibrant planets by now. But you don’t want to stay on any of them. You also don’t want to return home. You want to stay with him.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Stay with him

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I‘ve decided to write a story in 3 years! My last story was a creepypasta (and it was absolutely awful)
> 
> English is just my second language. My grammar can be really bad. I‘m open for all sorts of criticism as long as you‘re not rude :) thanks for reading!

You didn’t just get to meet new people. You also got to meet Mando. You haven’t seen his face, and even now he is often locking his emotions away, but a lot has changed over the course of the year. He no longer sees you as „just a job“. He might even miss your company. But one thing’s for sure: you would miss him. He doesn’t like to show it, but he cares for you. But does he care enough to keep you on his razor crest? You hardly have any money left to stay much longer, even though you’ve used your money sparingly.And you have no talents that could be useful for a bounty hunter. You can’t repair his ship, you can hardly handle weapons, and your curiosity can be dangerous. All you can do is make him feel less lonely. Is that enough? You doubt it.  
In a few weeks he will drop you off on your home planet- or another planet of your choice- and you need a plan to stay with him. You have caught feelings for him. You can’t just let him leave you like that. Does he have such feelings for you?  
What can you do so he will let you stay? You doubt that sucking his dick will make him keep you on his ship for another year. Week. Day. You don’t even know if he’d enjoy that. So you won’t try that, it’s too risky.  
You could tell him the truth. But that could be really embarrassing if he doesn’t feel something similar for you, and it might make saying goodbye even more difficult.  
Maybe you can ask him to teach you how to handle weapons. That way you could leave the ship with him, when he’s going to a risky mission, but you could also try to take care of him, without worrying whether he’d return to the ship alive or not. You like that idea.When it comes to using tools to repair the ship, you haven’t done that very well. Mando once tried to teach you something about it, but gave up eventually. But this time you have a very special reason to learn how to handle weapons and to eventually master them. You are determined, more than ever. Now all he has to do is to agree to teach you. And you must find the courage to ask him. That’s going to be the hardest part.

You remember how he told you a few months ago how he learned to handle his weapons. It sounded like hard work that will eventually be worth it. Mando sounded not only nostalgic when he told you about it, but also vulnerable. That was the moment in which you realised what he means to you. You have always appreciated the fact that he sometimes opens up to you, but this moment made it clear to you that you feel more for him.

Now you’re sitting next to him. He is heading the ship to a nearby planet where he has a job to do. “It’ll be quick”, he had just said to you. Maybe the moment to ask him has come. Maybe he‘ll take you on this mission with him, if he feels like it’s an easier mission.  
You are silent at first. You are trying to find your courage. You look at him and get attached to every detail of his armour. The beskar shines lightly in the light of the stars, and as so often you Wonder what he looks like underneath. But that would go too far now.  
You take a deep breath. „Mando?“, you ask quietly. You have stopped looking at him, and instead stare at the stars. The stars give you a bit of confidence. You wish to have this beautiful view every day, but if Mando throws you out on your Planet, this will become a distant, sad memory.  
He is looking at you. You didn’t hear it, but he replied with a “Hm?”. You have to answer now, in order to not make things awkward.  
“Can you teach me how to handle weapons?”, you ask. You feel how your cheeks are turning red, but you continue “I thought maybe- maybe I can help you on your missions? I, ehm, could be useful?“  
You are so glad that Mando answered right away. You feel awkward. And his question is making it worse.  
“Why? I mean, sure, but we only have three weeks left.”

Three weeks. Three weeks and you might never see him again. You have to prevent that, somehow. You have to give your everything so that he can no longer let you go. And you wish that- maybe- he already doesn’t want to let you go anymore.

“Yes but… I would like to use that time to learn from you.” A soft giggle comes from under Mando’s helmet. “Alright then. Want to follow me on the mission today?“ You smile broadly in response. You look at him again briefly, but turn away because your cheeks are still glowing.

You land on the planet. The weather is pleasant. You don’t know this planet, and Mando didn’t mention it’s name to you either. “I’ll show you how to use a blaster when we’re done. Stay behind me when we find the guy”. “Sure”.  
It did, indeed, not take long for Mando to find his target. You stayed behind him the entire time, but paid attention to every movement he made. He knows what he’s doing, he’s done it hundreds of times, he really is the best bounty hunter. Catching the strange man looked so easy. The man had no chance. Mando tied him up with ease and let the man- Blaster aimed at his head- to the ship to freeze him into carbonite.  
He turns around to look at you. You are amazed. There’s no way you will ever be nearly as good as he is. But you can try to be no inconvenience. “Let’s go outside”, he says, and you leave the crest without speaking a word. He takes a few empty cans outside with him and you follow him to an empty field. Before putting the cans down he explains how the blaster works to you, how to reload and so on. You listen carefully and nod when he asks you if you’ve understood. You try to memorise it all as good as you can, but it takes a while until you can repeat what mando has told you. He shows you how to hold the weapon and carefully guides you how to point at the target. Now it’s your turn.  
You point at one of the cans in the Middle, you concentrate, but you miss it. “It’s alright”, you say to yourself, „it‘s the first time I’ve done this“, but you are still getting nervous after you fail again and again. Mando is watching you, which puts a lot of pressure on you. You have to impress him, somehow, but this is rather unimpressive. It disappoints you, you have to practice so much more but you don‘t know if you have that time. Is Mando disappointed? You can‘t tell, and you are too nervous to look at him.  
After the fifth missed shot Mando decides to move the cans a bit closer to you. And finally, after a few more tries and some more tips from Mando, you hit one- just barely, but it gives you hope.  
After a long afternoon and four more or less well hit cans you two go into town to buy dinner. Since your last bit of money is running out, you decide to buy really food for yourself. „I‘m not that hungry“, you tell him, and he continues to buy his meal.  
Back in the razor crest Mando locks himself in his cabin to eat alone. You sigh, eat your meal and try to stay optimistic about your plan to stay on the crest. Even if you become better at shooting with the blaster, even if you‘d become good enough to be a bounty hunter yourself- it‘s no guarantee that Mando will keep you on his ship. All you can do is try, and maybe find a Plan B.

Later that night you are sitting on your bed. You have been writing in your journal- you started writing after you‘ve left your home planet, so you will never forget any of the memories you made. You‘ve noticed that you‘ve been writing more and more about Mandos adventures than the creatures on each planet. This has slowly become what you find more interesting. But today you can write about your own adventure. About being (not a very big part) in Mandos adventure, and about learning to shoot with a blaster.  
Just before you finish your last sentence, Mando enters the room. He looks and asks „What are you writing?“ and sits down next to you. „I‘m just writing about what happened today“, is your response. He asks you if he‘s allowed to see what you have written down, but you say no to him. This journal has not only turned into a very personal diary, but the amount of admiration- and more obvious feelings for him- are things you can‘t show him just yet.  
„I’ve made a plan on how I’ll train you over the next few weeks so that you can defend yourself“, he tells you.  
Self Defense. Great. Just what you wanted. No! You want to be useful to him, not just be able to barely defend yourself. You force yourself to smile. If you get better quickly, Mando might teach you more so that you can be useful.  
„Thanks“, you say, still with a smile, but it doesn’t seem genuine. He seems to notice this. „Are you okay?“ he asks you, and you can hear that he‘s worried.  
„Yes, of course, I just..“. This is the moment. The moment to say the truth. Or at least to let him know that you wish to stay a bit longer. You could tell him that you want to stay longer because your planet is dangerous and you would like to learn a bit more than just self defense. But that’s not true. Your planet may be poor, and some parts are dangerous, but not the area you lived in. You don‘t want to lie to him like that.  
„I‘m alright“, you mumble. “Do you want to talk about it?”, he asks again, and there’s more worry in his voice. “No”, you answer, but Mando keeps looking at you. “Maybe later”, you add.  
After he leaves your room, you try to fall asleep but you can’t. You’re scared of what might come next and you’re scared of losing him forever. You are staring at the roof while you’re remembering amazing moments with Mando, which might soon be nothing but that- Memories. Memories of an amazing time. Like when he first started to open up to you and share his feelings. Or when he suddenly stopped treating you like a burden that will be gone in a year, and instead started treating you like a guest, or companion. This can’t all be over yet, the time has passed way too fast.  
About 5 Months ago, Mando told you about Grogu. The first and only time. He had told you about their time together. Whenever he said the Name “Grogu” he seemed unusually quiet. He didn’t tell you much, you don’t really know who Grogu is, but it seemed to have been an important Person in Mandos' life. After he finished his story, you heard a quiet sob. Now you wish you would have comforted him better, but you didn’t know him as well back then and didn’t know what to do. Honestly, if this would happen again, you still wouldn’t know what to do. You’d love to hug him in such a situation, but you don’t know if Mando likes that.  
You manage to fall asleep after you’ve managed to control your feelings again, but your dreams are haunted with nightmares. Nightmares of Mando, who just throws you out on a random Planet, where you don’t know how to survive. Nightmares about Mando rejecting you; rejecting the thought of keeping you on his ship as well as rejecting your feelings. And so many nightmares about suddenly being on your home planet again, but all alone.

Time moved fast, and things didn’t get better. You didn’t improve your skills as fast as you’d hoped you would. It also seemed like Mando didn’t take any jobs in order to teach you to use the blaster, which made you feel a bit guilty.  
Three days before you’re supposed to return home you told Mando that you noticed he wasn’t going on any missions lately. After a bit of arguing he agreed to take a new mission before you leave. Two days before your return home, he has a new mission. On a planet far away, thankfully very far away from your planet. You will go on this mission, possibly the last mission for you- together, side by side.


	2. A mission together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando tells you that he took a job that seems a little bit harder and that he wants to share the money with you. You don’t care too much for the money, even though it means you can have a nice meal before you have to return home, what matters to you is the mission. And Mando.

He trusts you enough with the blaster now, so you won’t just hide behind him but actually fight with him. You may not admit it, but you are excited. Excited, that you are allowed to help and excited for a chance to prove yourself. You are trying to not think about what will happen afterwards and concentrate on what’s happening now.

The planet is a strange planet to you. It is hot and desert- like. Somewhere here is a thief hiding from bounty hunters, and he has stolen something very valuable. Mando already knows which way to go, which confuses you a bit, until he tells you how easy it is to find the targets. You still don’t fully understand, but it’s fine as long as he knows the way.  
While you’re on your way towards a big mountain-like structure, mando breaks the silence that has been following both of you since the last few weeks. You used to talk a lot more about pretty much anything, but it seems like both of you have been bothered by something lately.  
“You haven’t told me yet what worried you the day you’ve decided you want to learn about weapons”, he starts with, “I thought you would tell me as soon as you were ready for it, but it seems like you don’t want to tell me at all.”  
Shit. You forgot about this already. You could return to the old lie and tell him how scary and dangerous your planet is. But you still don’t want to lie to him, and he might even see through it. You could finally let him know that you would like to stay and fight with him, but this doesn’t feel like the right moment.  
“I’ll let you know about it as soon as we’re done with this mission, okay? I promise.”  
You immediately regret promising this. Promises mean a lot to you, and you don’t want to break them, ever. You especially don’t want to break a promise you give to Mando.   
“Okay”, he replies in a neutral tone.  
You try to concentrate on the mission you will soon face and try to forget what you’ve just said. In the mountain structure is a small metallic door.  
“He’s in there. Stay behind me, just in case. He might not be alone”.  
You nod. Staying behind means he doesn’t want you to get in danger, but more importantly you think that it means that he believes you’re not good enough to handle this mission with him. That you can’t fight with him side by side. He is right about it, but it hurts nonetheless. All you can do is defend yourself, but you are not expected to defend Mando or catch the thief. You sigh quietly and walk carefully behind him. You’re in a hallway, which leads into a big room. Three people are in that room, but not the target. Mando knocks them out like it’s the most common thing in the world and continues to go into the next room. There, you both repeat the same thing; Mando knocks those people out while you stand awkwardly in the back and you both move into the next room.  
After a while, you seem to have found the last room. You still haven’t found the target, and the two guards in the last room aren’t the thief either. But they were guarding the object he had stolen- until they got knocked out as well. You don’t know what that object is, but it looks like a weapon, shining a bit from the ceiling lamp.  
“Where is he?”, you hear Mando mumble.  
In that exact moment, you see a shadow behind you moving. You instantly turn around but it’s too late- the person who had entered the room pointed his slug thrower at Mando, and before you two could react, a bullet hit Mandos' side as he was turning around, just next to where his beskar armour would have protected him. Mando stumbles backwards, and without thinking you raise your blaster and fire back at the thief. You didn’t hit his chest, as you had originally planned, but shot his stomach. As the thief stumbles backwards as well you keep your blaster pointed at him. You walk carefully towards Mando, but without looking away from the thief. Mando groans painfully as he takes your hand to stand up. The thief is trying to stand up as well, he had accidentally lost his weapon, now is the moment- you run forward and steal the thief’s slug thrower. He looks a bit shocked while holding his hand over his wound.  
Mando is now standing behind you. He takes the weapon the thief had stolen and together you tie up the thief. Your heart is pounding fast, really fast- you didn’t expect things to escalate like this, and you never expected Mando to get hurt!  
You can see the blood running down Mandos' wound. You don’t really know what to do, besides getting on the razor crest as soon as possible to take care of Mando. He is breathing heavily and you can see that he is exhausted, and probably in unbelievable pain. After you tie the thief up, you keep your blaster pointed at the thief in order to walk forward to the ship. This annoys you, and stresses you out- the thief is walking really slow, because he had gotten shot as well, but you need to get on the ship quickly to make sure that Mando will be fine.  
It takes quite a long time. Just ten metres in front of the razor crest, Mando starts stumbling and falls down eventually. You can’t catch him, he is too heavy for you, and you have to keep your blaster pointed at the thief. You are extremely worried, but you can’t just ignore the thief to help Mando. He won’t just escape, but he could try to kill both of you. You can’t risk that.  
You start pushing the thief forward as fast as you can. You don’t exactly know how the Carbon thing works, but you have observed Mando do it very often and do your best at throwing the thief into the carbon freezer. Afterwards you search the ship for a first -aid kit. Thankfully, it isn’t hard to find and you run outside to help Mando.  
He is breathing. Slowly. His heart is beating. You have no idea what you would have done if he died on the spot. And you are so, so thankful that he is still alive. You carefully remove the armour on his Stomach, so you can pull up his shirt. For a moment, you got really worried about what Mando could think about your actions. You don’t know too much about Mandalorians. But you do know that they never show their face to anyone. So will it be okay for Mando that you’ve seen his stomach, or is that also forbidden?  
You take out everything you need from the first- aid kit and start to apply Bacta spray to the wound. You do the best you can do at stitching the wound together. You are very careful, because you haven’t done this in a long time. You can feel that he is moving a bit, and he lets out a painful groaning. You try to comfort him by stroking his chest really gently, and then you continue to wrap a bandage around the wound.  
For a short moment, you can’t help but to look at his chest. He is a little bit hairy, but not too much, and you can clearly see his muscles as well as some older scars. You start to get lost in your thoughts as you keep staring at him, but pull down his shirt again.  
Now you are trying to move him into the razor crest. He doesn’t wake up, he is heavy, but you can’t leave him out here. You take all your strength to slowly move him into the crest. He groans now and again, but you can’t be any more careful. You shove him on his bed and cover him up with his thin blanket. You then get the beskar armour, which you had left outside, and close the door to the razor crest.  
You can’t fly away with him. You don’t know how it works because unfortunately, no one in your family was ever wealthy enough to buy a spaceship. You can’t fly this thing to another planet where he could get a blood transfusion, as you would probably just crash the crest. All you can do now is wait and hope for him to feel better soon.

After one day, Mando started moving again. He even opened his eyes to look around, but he was too weak to say anything. You didn’t leave his side and could barely sleep, especially the first few days, because you were too scared to wake up and find him dead. You only walked away so you could regularly bring him water. After the second day, the day you were supposed to be on your planet again, you started to become hungry. You didn’t want to touch any of Mandos' food that he had saved for himself, because you didn’t want him to have any reason not to trust you. But also, he started to feel better, which relieved you. And that relief was so much more important to you than eating. After another two days, he was finally able to talk and walk again. He was still weak, and you had a strong urge to take care of him until he feels completely normal again, but Mando didn’t need it anymore. He may not admit it, but he really appreciated and even liked how you treated him during those times. He liked that someone did worry about him.  
That night, Mando decided to finally eat again and opened a can of stew. He wanted to cook it himself, but you didn’t let him. You told him to go and rest. But Mando had started to get a bit bored, because he wasn’t able to fly away from this desert yet, so he observed you cook the stew.  
He finally said something to you.  
“Thank you“  
You look surprised at him. „For what?“ you ask. You probably already know the answer but had to ask just to make sure.  
„For helping me and taking care of me. And.. saving me. Saving my life. I don’t know if I could have done this without you. I owe you something“.  
You didn’t know what to say. Before you could reply, he continued with „and thanks for making the stew“. This last part made it easier for you to reply with a „no problem“, as well as a big smile and red cheeks on your face.  
He offered to share some of the stew, since he had noticed that you had no food left. You wanted to reply with a „oh but you don’t have to give me anything“, but you were just too hungry to refuse. That night, you fell asleep in your bed, and not next to Mando. Though you liked being close to him and making sure he could sleep well, that night felt even better because you knew that Mando would survive.  
Now, five days have passed since he shared his stew with you. Mando feels normal again. The scar hurts still if he isn’t careful, but everything else is fine. The past week, your worries for Mandos health started to disappear, but the worries for your future have returned. He did see how quickly you had handled the situation in the mountains. But was that enough to convince him to let you stay? Will he even consider it? You’re scarred, and in the past three nights, those awful nightmares have returned. It seems like those nightmares weren’t far away from the truth.  
Mando knocks on your door and enters your cabin. You have been staring at the wall for the last thirty minutes, lost in your thoughts. You wanted to clean your room a bit, but just couldn’t get started.  
Now you are looking at him.  
„I think I am ready to fly again. It’s time for you to return to your home, isn’t it?“  
Your heart is pounding like crazy again. You knew this moment would come, you just couldn’t avoid it, but you kept on hoping that he would just forget the one- year- deal and keep you on the crest as a companion. Why are you so shocked that you are about to return to your planet?  
You nod. Mando turns around and walks to the cockpit. You are starting to shake and do everything to suppress yourself from crying. You take a couple of deep breaths and think about nicer things that don’t remind you of the time you both had together. At the beginning, your mind kept slipping back to Mando. But you are starting to control yourself again. You are thinking about toys you’ve played with as a child, about childhood friends and about the pretty flowers that used to grow in your mothers garden. Happy thoughts that don’t involve him.  
As you calm down, you decide to go sit next to Mando. Today might be the last day you see him. You should spend it with him. Yet again you wonder if he feels the same. If he is sad to let you go back to your planet, or if he‘s sad that he didn’t tell you about his feelings, and may never even do that.  
As you sit down, he explains to you that it will take a little bit more than twelve hours to fly back to your planet. You nod and wonder how you should spend that time. The answer is obvious. Stare at the stars, those beautifully comforting stars as long as you can still see the Universe from this amazing perspective.   
You decide not to talk to him. This would only increase the pain you are feeling right now, and you have to make sure that Mando doesn’t see you cry. You just don’t want that- that he thinks you are weak. But you are weak, so weak for him. 

You can’t open up to him as much as you‘d want to. You are not only afraid of seeming vulnerable, but you’re also scared of being a burden. Your emotions- and you are usually really emotional- are a burden to you. And they might be a burden to Mando. You did tell him a bit about your family, but not too much. You’ve told him a lot about the nice stuff on your planet, like the friends you’ve had, the beautiful flowers that grew everywhere, and the great amount of different spices. What you didn’t mention, however, is that a lot of these things in your hometown were destroyed after strangers attacked the town without consideration for the beauty. This would make you emotional, and you don’t know how he’d react to that, so you restrain yourself from talking too much.

You keep looking at the time. Six hours have passed. Six hours are left. Mando had tried to start a conversation with you a few times, but you didn’t want that. Your answers were short and he realised very soon that you didn’t feel like talking. But now, he is trying it again. After almost four hours of silence, he hit his head with his flat hand- it doesn’t sound like he hit himself hard- like he just remembered something.  
„You forgot to tell me why you were feeling unwell a while ago“.   
You sigh. „Forgot“, isn’t exactly the case this time, as you had hoped he‘d forget about it. But he didn’t. Because he cares about you. You didn’t think he’d ask you about it now, or ever, since he’s about to throw you out of his ship. You keep staring at the stars. They comfort you. They should give you the courage to tell him that you were hoping to stay with him. But not this time. The words are stuck in your throat and won’t come out. You don’t have the courage to speak, not even the courage to lie to him. So instead you just sit there without saying anything.  
You hear Mando say your name. You like the way he pronounces your name- it‘s not exactly correct but it sounds so sweet coming from him. You wish he‘d mention your name more often, but you figured it‘s now too late for that. You keep thinking about the way he says your name. You don’t want to forget that when you are back on your planet. This would be even more comforting than looking at the stars, if it wouldn’t hurt so much at the same time.  
He has turned around to you and looks at your face. He doesn’t really know what he should say to you, but he can tell you’re feeling awful and wants to know why so he can help you. He reaches towards your arm and touches you gently, hoping you‘d feel better. „You promised it“, he says, as a last attempt to figure out what’s wrong.  
But now you start shaking again and pull your arm away from his hand. You regret this a bit, because his hand- even though he is wearing gloves- felt good on your arm. It did hurt on the inside but you are also craving for him to touch you. But getting addicted to his touch is not a good solution if you might never see each other again.  
Mando sighs and tries to move a bit closer to you. Your eyes start to become watery, your lips are shaking and you don‘t know how much longer you can take it. How long can you take his glance at you while you’re trying to not reveal your true feelings?   
„It’s okay. You don’t have to say it if it’s too hard for you“.  
That was too much. You start sobbing and crying, you can’t hold back any longer. You squeal quietly as your heart keeps hurting you. You want to say it. You want to say that you never want to leave his side. But you believe that you’re too late for that. Those stars aren’t comforting anymore. Or pretty. You feel like they are all staring at you, laughing about your weakness. They don’t want to give you anything, but instead flex with their own strength. They will be here forever, and forever beautifully, and no one can hurt them.  
Mando is now directly in front of you. You didn’t notice that he had moved. He carefully puts his arm around you to hug you. Your sobbing gets louder. You never want him to stop hugging you. You put your arms around him as well to hug him back. You have never expected that hugging him would feel so good. He isn’t as careful anymore and hugs you even tighter.  
„What’s wrong?“ he whispers in your ear. Then, he says your name again. You quietly squeal again. You feel like your heart is about to be torn apart as you decide to press your head against his armour.   
„I don’t want to leave”. You said it. You finally said it. You said it really fast and quiet, while being pressed against his chest, but you said it. And Mando understood you. His hug is getting less tight and softer. He looks at you and puts his finger under your chin, so you have to look at him as well.  
“Of course you can stay”, he says, while putting his other hand on your head to gently stroke your hair.  
You smile brightly- the tears that are still falling to the ground are now tears of joy. You try to say a quiet “thank you”, but almost nothing comes out of your mouth as Mando hugs you tightly again.


	3. Your first mission with Din Djarin

You’re glad that Mando didn’t ask you why you want to stay with him. Perhaps he already knows why. Instead of bringing you back to your planet, you’re flying to Nevarro to collect your payment from Greef Karga. He and Mando talk for a bit, and Karga offers the next mission to Mando, which he accepts. “Are you sure you’re ready for this again? I don‘t think it‘s the best idea, after what happened last time”, you ask. “Of course. Besides, I‘ve got you with me now.“ You blush and try to look away from him. He laughs quietly and rests his hand on your shoulder for a moment.  
You walk to the market. You have no food left, but since Mando gave you half of the money, you can finally eat a decent Meal again. Mando has to stock up on cans of food as well. „What would you like to eat tonight?“, he asks while looking around the market. „I don‘t know yet, there‘s so much variety“, you reply, while looking at a fruit stand. You decide to buy a few cans as well. Fresh fruits and vegetables cost a lot more and you don’t want to waste all of your credits yet. Also, in case you ever get trapped on a pretty much empty planet again, cans will be necessary.  
Instead of walking back to the crest, Mando is walking into another direction. You ask where he is going, but he doesn’t answer the question. Instead he mentions that you are now staying on his ship and are a part of his (small) crew. „That means I‘ll have to teach you more about the weapons. Or at least I would like to teach you more. Maybe I can show you how my Rifle works tomorrow?“. In that moment you remember, embarrassed, that you still can’t handle the blaster too well, and tried to hit the thief’s chest, but hit the stomach instead. „Mando, I‘d really like to, but I‘m not sure if I‘m ready yet. I still miss a lot of targets with the blaster“.   
Mandos response to that was a thoughtful „hm“, followed by silence, which was followed by „Whenever you feel ready“.  
It‘s silent again, and you hate this. „I tried to hit his chest. But, erm, missed“.  
„Huh. Oh“, he lets out a quiet laugh.  
After another minute of walking, you have reached a small hill. You climb up and notice a blanket and pillows to sit on waiting for you, as well as a small unignited campfire. „Mando, when did.. when did you have the time?“ „Before you woke up“, he responds and sits down on one of the pillows. You sit down across from him. He unpacks some of the fresh vegetables and fruit he had bought on the market, as well as a small Pan to put them in. „I thought we should eat together tonight. Since you will stay on the ship..“, he then lights the fire with his vembrace flamethrower. You don’t know how to respond. This is a genuinely nice gesture, but you don’t know what it means. „Thank you so much“, you tell him and smile as you always do. But then you realise, „how are we supposed to eat together?“.  
„I‘ll just turn around, don’t worry.“  
The random mix of vegetables in the pan start to smell amazing. You notice how hungry you are, but maybe it‘s just your appetite that’s so excited for the food. You also notice that Mando has bought one of the fruits you‘ve been staring at before. Did he buy it for you? You‘re very thankful for the things that he is doing for you today, but you don’t know how to express it.  
Mando turns around, and you turn to the opposite direction to look away. You hear him lifting his helmet as he starts eating some of the vegetables. You take something out of the pan to eat it; you have no idea what it is, but it smells and tastes delicious. This is yet another moment you hope will never end. But it does eventually, as the sun has almost vanished behind the horizon. You‘re both done eating and full.  
You look at the stars. It‘s not as amazing as it would be when you‘re flying through space, but still very beautiful. Those stars aren’t mocking you, they are just silently observing their surroundings. They don‘t judge- they‘ve just had a good meal and are too lazy to say anything. So are you.

„I think you should know my name“, Mando suggests, hesitantly. „Because we already know each other since… well, one year now.“  
„Yes, but are you sure you want to do that?“. He takes a moment to reply with „No. But it feels right“.  
„Okay. Take your time“.  
After a few minutes of silence, you hear him clear his throat.   
„My name is Din Djarin.“  
„Okay“, you say quietly, „Nice to meet you, Din“. You lean on his shoulder. You are smiling, but Din can’t see you. You imagine that Din is smiling too, and you are right about that. You stay a lot longer and you start to doze off as you‘re watching the friendly starry night.

You wake up curled up on your bed. Din must have carried you home last night- that’s what the razor crest is for you now. A home.  
You try to imagine how Din carried you all the way to the crest. He is strong, and you hope you weren’t much of an inconvenience. You imagine how he laid you into the bed, and put the blanket over you. That thought makes you blush a little, and your heart beats a bit faster.  
You stand up. You woke up early and Din is still asleep. You go take a shower and after you’re done, Din is already waiting for you.  
“Mornin’”, he greets you. He sounds a bit tired. “Good Morning”, you reply and sit down next to him.  
“We will leave Nevarro in an hour. Are you ready for our next job? This could be good blaster practice for you”. You tell him that you are. You’re excited, because he said that it’s “our mission”. He wants to really include you, which makes you happy. There is nothing you have left to do on Nevarro, so you write down in your journal- or diary- again. 

The guy you are supposed to catch is an older smuggler. He is hiding somewhere on Corellia. Corellia is an industrial Planet in the core galaxy.  
You take a look around after you’ve landet. Din already seems to know which way to go, but takes a look around with you before. “This planet has a strong culture of pilots“, he lets you know, „so we have to be careful.“  
After a while of aimlessly wandering around, Din starts pushing you into the right direction.  
You want to have a conversation with him- about nothing in particular, but you used to talk a lot more to each other, and now that the pressure of returning to your planet is gone, you feel like you can talk with him again like you used to.  
„So, ehm… where are we going?“  
„The house he‘s in isn’t far away. He‘s not hard to find, but probably armed. We need to be careful“. „Yea, of curse“. You don’t know how to continue this conversation, so you just follow him without making a noise.  
Din suddenly stops, and you bump into him.   
He looks at you and signals that you‘ve reached your destination. He makes sure that you stay behind him, but you know he does that to find out more about the situation you‘re both about to enter. The entrance is empty. You follow Din upstairs, but nobody is there either. You enter the third and last floor. There is another staircase, which leads on top of the roof.   
As you start your way up the staircase, you hear someone load their gun very close to your ear. You stop in your tracks. You‘re too scared to say anything or to turn around to the person who has their gun pointed right at the back of your head. You slowly raise your arms to signal that person that you are holding no weapons, and aren’t a threat. Fuck, you feel awful. Din kept walking up the stairs because he didn’t notice that you‘ve stopped. Your first real mission- the first one where Din trusts you enough to call it „our mission“- and you‘ve already got a gun pointed at you.  
„Walk backwards“, the man commands in a rusty voice. You do so, carefully stepping down the stairs until the man commands you to stop.

You hear the man and his gun falling to the ground. You turn around, shocked to see that he was shot in the head. It was Din, who had immediately noticed that you needed help and found a good spot to shoot.   
„Thank you“, you say, your voice shaking, but you are relieved. „That isn‘t the man we are looking for“, Din declares while he is picking up the man's blaster. „But how did he know- „ you start your sentence, but don’t finish it. At least ten guns are now at once pointed at you and Din. „Drop yer weapons!“ one of the men yells. Din lowers his arm. He abruptly pushes you backwards, you stumble but you manage to catch yourself, and he hides both of you behind some sort of container. Some of the men started shooting, but all of them miss; some closer than others.  
When the shooting finally stops Din and you shoot back at the men. You think you‘ve hit one. You see people dropping left and right thanks to Dins incredible aim. They are shooting back at you, just barely missing. „How many are left?“ you whisper, and Din holds up four fingers. You hear rather heavy footsteps and point the blaster at the man who’s approaching you. He shot first, but he missed, so that you end this man's life first. Your right ear hurts a lot, his bullet was really close. When you turn around, you notice that Din is standing. He had killed the last three people. You‘re not sure if you can be relieved just yet, or if there‘s another trap lurking somewhere. „Are you okay?“, Din questions you when he notices that you have your Hand pressed against your ear. „Yea, just… that was a bit close“. He nods and continues to look at the corpses surrounding you. „Looks like you shot the man we were looking for“, Din says to you. „Oh. Is that.. very bad ?“ „No. I just need to find something to prove that he‘s dead. I don’t want to carry his corpse around“. He picks up the man's slug thrower as well as things that seem like personal belongings. Meanwhile you decide that holding your hand close to your ear doesn’t decrease the pain, and decide to put your hand down. But just as you do, you notice blood on your right hand.  
„Din?“ you ask, while you keep staring at the blood. He doesn’t answer, but as soon as he turns around he walks towards you. „Lets get on the crest fast. This needs to be taken care of“.   
He is walking beside you and keeps looking at you now and then to make sure you’re okay. As soon as you enter the razor crest, Din lightly pushes you on your bed and gets the first- aid kit. He softly applies Bacta spray to your wound and gently wraps a bandage over your ear and part of your head. „You‘ll be fine. Your ear will be fine, too.“ he says, in a convincing tone. „Thank you“, you say again, as you still really don’t know how to show him, how thankful you really are „No need to thank me“, he responds.


	4. A much needed vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day has passed since the incident. Din had picked up the payment from Karga alone. You didn’t want to walk so far because the pain in your right ear was unbearable at times. But when Din returned, he gave you some stronger painkillers and now you’re feeling a lot better.

As you are about to eat lunch, Din decides to sit down next to you.  
„We should take a break. Like, a vacation. You were right, I shouldn’t have accepted this new job so quickly. If I wouldn’t have done this… maybe I could have handled the whole situation better“. „What do you mean?“ „I mean that maybe you wouldn’t have gotten hurt. Maybe I could have prevented this. I‘m sorry… I really am“. He‘s left you speechless again. This wasn’t his fault! If anything, it was your fault for over confidentially joining his missions. You don’t want Din to blame himself. „It wasn’t your fault. I should have reacted faster to the footsteps. Please don‘t think that.“  
He‘s quiet for a moment.  
„Well, anyway, I think I know a nice planet where we could relax for a week. Or at least until you are feeling better.“  
After saying these words, Mando walks to the cockpit again to start flying to Naboo. You take your usual seat next to him and watch the stars. Now and then, you take a look at Din. He‘s quiet, and you think that he feels guilty for what had happened. You don’t know how to comfort him, so you’re hoping that Naboo will calm your and his nerves.  
Naboo is a very vibrant and gorgeous planet. The city’s you’ve seen from far away look charming and elegant, yet the woods look stunning as well. You don’t know where Din is going to take you, but whatever place it is, you‘re happy as long as he‘s with you.  
You’re walking into a forest. It’s warm but the air is humid. You can hear the breeze whistling through the grass. The trees don‘t let a lot of sunlight touch the ground. But you spot a lot of light in the distance- a forest clearing. In the middle is a big pond with a small, old footbridge. On the right side is a small cabin, built from some sort of wood, and on the left side is a bench and beautiful flowers. In the back is a rock, and a small waterfall is leading from the rock to the pond. You don’t know where the water started. This place is surrounded by nothing but trees, and it‘s breathtakingly pretty.  
„How.. how do you know about this place?“, you asked, while you still can‘t stop looking at the beauty around you. „Travel guides“, Din jokes and you have to smile. Is it important how Din knows about this place? You just hope that he didn’t spend too many credits on this. You take a quick peek into the water- for a moment you were worried that gungans could reside in there- but the pond is too small for that. What you notice, however, is that the water is clear and lifeless.   
You follow Din into the cabin. It‘s warm inside, there‘s two comfortable looking beds in two different small rooms (how disappointing) and a small kitchen. You notice that your ear starts to hurt again and sit down on the table in the kitchen. There is a small fireplace, and you think about lighting the fire, but it‘s already warm enough. You press your hand against the bandage on your ear again, hoping the pain will disappear, while shutting your eyes tight.  
„I‘ll go get some food from the city“, „I want to come with you“, you reply, but you have some trouble to stand up. „Stay here and rest. We can go into the city as soon as you feel better. Alright?“ „Yes“, you say and sit back down again.  
An hour passes and you feel a lot better again. The atmosphere around here really does calm you down and ease your pain. You decide to take a dip into the clear water outside, as you don‘t know how long Din will take to return, since the way to the city is pretty far from here. You’re wearing only your T-shirt and your underwear. The water is warm and clean as you walk deeper into the pond. Still you shiver a bit when the water reaches your stomach, but you keep going into deeper parts of the water. You swim around for a bit. The sun is already starting to go down, and you admire the beautiful sky, where the colors have turned into an elegant mix of orange and blue. You hope that Din gets to see this, wherever he is right now, even though you‘d love to see this with him. The sun is now almost gone, only the top piece is still lurking behind the horizon with just a few Sunrays still touching your face. You decide to sit down on the small, wooden footbridge. The water is dripping down from your wet, soaked clothes.  
It’s quiet. You keep staring at the horizon, where the sun is vanishing, but you feel uneasy. Somebody, somewhere, is watching you right now. Who is it? You’re getting nervous- if it’s not Din, you’re screwed. You have no weapons and are an easy target. But what if it’s him? That would be a bit embarrassing. You decide to turn around very abruptly, to see who’s watching you, because just sitting here won’t change anything about the situation, especially since it’s getting cold.  
It’s Din. You see that he’s startled as soon as you look at him. “I’m- I’m sorry, I just came back!”, he stutters. He holds his hands in front of his eyes now, and you wonder how long he had been watching you. Or what he could see- what you’re wearing isn’t that revealing. “How long have you been watching?”, you say, with a smirk on your face. You think it's adorable to see him embarrassed like that. “Not long, I really just got here”, he says quietly. Din is about to bring the food he had bought inside, as you stop him. “Din?”, you say. He stops and looks at you, but you can see that he’s trying to focus on something else, like a tree or the grass. “Don’t be so embarrassed. It’s fine. I’m not naked or anything”, you say, but now you start to feel a bit ashamed as well. You didn’t feel bad about just wearing a Shirt and underwear, but since it seems to be a somewhat bigger deal to Din, you feel a bit bad for it. You turn your head to look at the reflection of the stars on the water surface and try to think of something less embarrassing. You get lost in your thoughts. You hear that Din puts the bag of food on the ground and walks towards you. The footbridge is wet and creaks loudly under each of Dins steps. He carefully sits down next to you, dipping his feet into the water. You didn’t see him take off his shoes, he probably did so when you were busy staring into the water from your own awkwardness. He puts a thin, small blanket over your shoulders- you guess there aren’t any towels in the cabin- and observes the water surface silently with you.  
Again, the reflection of the stars gives you a hint of confidence- not enough to tell him what he means to you, but enough to lean on his shoulder. It’s not the most comfortable position because of the cold beskar, but you still feel delighted because you’re so close to him.  
Suddenly, Din lays his arm around you and pushes you closer to his body. It’s overwhelming to you, your heart beats faster and you try your best to breathe normally. Wave after wave of the urge to tell him everything, your feelings, to pour your heart out hits you- but the confidence is missing.  
You move a little bit closer to him. As you do, Din rests his own head on your head. You don’t know how long you can take this without saying something stupid. You don’t want to ruin this moment. If you tell him now, this moment could be over and the next days could be awkward. Or he will feel the same and make this dusk unforgettable.   
“How was the city?”, you ask, unsure about what to say. A great way to ruin the mood. “Pretty”, he replies, but you notice that he moves his head slightly, almost like he’s looking at you while saying that word. You’re unsure about what to do now, so you decide to just appreciate the way he keeps you company.  
After some more minutes pass, which feel like just one blink of the eye, Din lifts his head and tries to get up. “Don’t go just yet”, you whisper “I don’t want this moment to end”.  
He sits back down and looks in your face. “Then be honest”, he says quietly, “what do you feel right now?”.  
Your heart seems to skip a beat. “I feel good with you by my side. I feel fortunate, in a way.”, you reply. This is the truth; not the whole truth, but you’re not sure if Din wants to hear the truth.  
“And?”, he asks again. What does he want to hear?  
“Well, what do you feel?”, you reply. This isn’t what he wants to hear. He sighs, his shoulders relax and he stares into the water again, without hugging you like just a minute ago. You’re both silent now, and this silence hurts you more than you expected. So what if you tell him the truth? Can it be that bad?

“I feel loved” you say to break the silence. He looks at you again, and you start to blush. “By me?” He asks. “Yes, of course”.  
It’s now or never. You look at the water and the reflection of the stars. You want to see those stars from the perspective of the crest again, and you want to observe them with him. You take a deep breath. “I love you, Din”

He looks away from you. He’s stammering some words, but you don’t understand what he’s trying to say. You’re worried about what might come next. If he doesn’t love you, and decides to leave you behind on Naboo, at least he’s leaving you on a pretty planet. But you’re not sure if you could handle the pain he’d leave behind with you.  
He hugs you tight. You know how hard it is to say “I love you”, so you accept this as a way for him to let you know he feels the same. His right hand is touching your arm, moving down to your Hand to hold it.  
After staying in this position for a while, you both return to the cabin and eat dinner together.

You decided to stay a bit longer than just one week. Not a lot happened, except for your occasional craving for Din to hug you, yet still being too shy to actually ask him. Every night, before you went to bed, you said “Love you”, and after the second night, Din had the courage to reply “Love you” back to you.   
You fully recovered pretty quickly, but it was time to leave eventually. You’ve seen the city a few times, you’ve explored the woods, and you’ve spent a great amount of time in and around the pond in front of the cabin.

You’ve just landed Nevarro. You want to go on a new mission with him, and almost forgot about what happened the last time. As Din approaches Karga, you notice two more people standing there with him: Boba Fett and Fennec Shand. They’re talking about something, and they look upset.  
Karga is the first one who notices Din, and he starts with, “Mando! Good that you’re here. We were just talking about you”.  
You stand behind Din as you try to understand what they’re talking about. It looks like you and Din have a new Quest- to help Boba Fett and Fennec get revenge on some people. Din looks at you, and you nod to let him know that you agree to do this mission. But why do they need help killing some guys?  
The answer is: the guys are on an Imperial- I class star destroyer, and one of them is a commander.   
You know what’s about to happen. Din won’t let you join this mission, or he’ll refuse to help them. But you don’t want that to happen- you want to help.  
He turns around to look at you, and makes you walk a few metres away from the others. He’s about to talk to you about this and you try to prepare yourself.  
“Do you think we should agree to this? I don’t think I can let you go on a star destroyer.”  
“Yes. And I want to help.”  
“If you say so… I’ll try to find a way for you to help without bringing you into danger.”  
You sigh, but stay optimistic.  
He turns around to walk back, to tell them you two agree to help. You stay where you are and wait for Din to return. It sounds like they’re arguing for a bit, but things have calmed down again when Din walks back to you. “Let’s go eat. Looks like this mission will start tomorrow”. Already? You hope everyone is prepared for this. You don’t think you’re prepared, you haven’t trained with the blaster in a while, but it seems like you can’t back out now.  
You’re not hungry, you’re nervous, but Din urges you to eat.

As you both return to the crest, you can’t stop thinking about the mission. Not even the stars can help you to think about something else. You’re sitting on your usual spot. Mando shows up behind you, and he tells you about the Plan Boba Fett and Fennec have worked on. The plan doesn’t include you. You’ll stay on the Slave I with Mythrol, who is there to help if needed, waiting for everything to be over. This doesn’t come as a surprise, but it’s still disappointing. You decide not to protest.  
You’re also asking yourself what the relationship between you and Din is. Are you a couple now? Or did you rush things too much, which pressured Din into feeling like he had to say “I love you” back? The uncertainty is a bit painful, but you keep telling yourself that Din really means it.  
A while later, Din takes a seat next to you to observe the stars. You don’t know if he’s doing it to admire the beauty of these stars, or if he’s doing it to spend time with you. Either way, you’re happy that he’s here with you.  
You notice that he’s a bit tense. He must be worried about the mission. After he sighs- and clearly shows to you that he‘s worried- you ask „what’s wrong?“ quietly. You move a bit closer to him. This time you can and will comfort him if he needs that from you.  
„Nothing, it‘s just-“ he starts. You keep looking at him, and he turns around to look back to you. He sighs again as he speaks „I hope everything will be fine tomorrow“. You nod. You move a little closer but you‘ve stopped looking again, and instead you stare at the ground. He‘s still looking at you, and you can feel his eyes piercing through you. That’s when you decide to look at him again and reach out your hand towards him- you offer Din to hold your hand, and hope he accepts your small gesture. It takes a moment, and you are about to awkwardly move your hand away from him again, but in that moment he accepts it, and you realise that he’s not wearing his gloves. It‘s unexpected, but you like it. His hand is big and smooth, and you notice that in the first moment you two touched, he shivered a bit. Of course, it seems like nobody has touched him in a while so he must get used to it first.  
This is the proof to you that Din means it. That he really loves you. That night, you are scared of what could happen tomorrow, but you can ignore these bad thoughts by thinking about him, and what he means to you. And what you mean to him.


	5. An accident waiting to happen

You get a decent amount of sleep. Din wakes you up in the morning to let you know you should get ready. You have about two hours left- which is more than enough time to shower, eat breakfast, and worry about what‘s going to happen.  
Din takes pretty much all of his weapons with him. You walk to the Slave I. The razor crest will stay here, in Nevarro.  
You look around the crest as you try to find a comfortable place to sit at. Mythrol is the last one to enter the Slave I. No matter how comfy the seat you took is, the thought of what comes next is terrifying. You‘ll wait on this ship without knowing if they‘ll return. This isn’t new, and you should have gotten used to this by now, but since Din got shot you can‘t help but feel awful about this. He‘s not perfect- he‘s one of the best, but he makes mistakes, and you don’t want to lose him.  
You also don‘t trust Mythrol. The others might trust him enough, but you have your concerns. What if he decides to fly away and leave the others behind if he gets too scarred? No. You won’t let that happen. You can‘t threaten him with your blaster, because Din has taken it with him, but you‘d find a way.  
Din is sitting next to you. It‘s quiet again as the Slave I starts it‘s way to the Star destroyer. You look at each other now and again, but don‘t speak. When no one‘s looking, you decide to reach for Dins hand again, as a way to comfort both of you. It‘s not the same when he‘s wearing his gloves, but you like holding hands like this still.

Din, Fennec and Boba Fett enter the Star destroyer. It felt awful to let go of Dins hand; to let him go on this mission. But you know that they are all professionals. Mythrol flies the Slave I away, to a safer distance, ready to return to the Star destroyer when they‘re done with the mission.  
After a short while, Mythrol starts to get bored and tries to have a conversation with you. He‘s a bit annoying, and the tension you‘re feeling isn’t making this situation better. You look at him with anger in your eyes, and he shuts up. Well, he does try to speak to you again a few minutes later, but gives up after you send another angry glance his way.  
You hate waiting. You hate not knowing when they‘ll return or if everything is working out. You can’t sit down any longer and start wandering around. You take a look at every corner of this ship. They really did take every weapon they had to the Star destroyer, except for one Blaster, which isn’t comforting.  
Out of nowhere, you hear a rustle. Someone is saying something- it‘s Fennec! You run back to the cockpit and see a hologram of her talking to Mythrol.  
„Return to the star destroyer“, she says „we need your help. Take the blaster with you, but the way to our location should be clear. I‘ll send you the coordinates“, you are anxious. What happened? But then Fennec adds that Din doesn’t want you to leave the Slave I and she disappears.  
Mythrol doesn’t want to go, he‘d rather not fly any closer to the star destroyer. This could be your chance. „I‘ll go“, you tell him, as you already grab the Blaster.  
„But Fennec said-„ he starts, but you interrupt him, „I know what she said. But I will go. I won’t give you a choice, Mythrol“. As you say this, you point at the Blaster to let Mythrol know you‘re serious. „Okay“, he mumbles, as he flies close enough to the Star destroyer for you to enter the same way the others had entered.  
You try to follow the way Mythrol had tried to explain to you. As you stumble over a few Stormtrooper corpses, you know you‘re following the right path.  
You’re following the trial of corpses for a while. After you turn around the next corner, you see two stormtroopers looking at the corpse of another stormtrooper. One of them sees you, and you gasp for air as you jump behind the corner. But it’s too late, you were already hit in the left side of your shoulder. You don‘t even notice that you were shot at first, your adrenaline is keeping the pain away from you. You hear them run closer- fuck you should have been more careful- so you rush around the corner again to shoot them first. You may not have the best aim, but your reflexes are pretty good, and you manage to kill both of them without getting more harm inflicted on yourself.  
You keep walking. You start to notice the pain in your shoulder and wrap your Jacket around it. You don‘t want Din to see that you pretty much immediately got hurt. But you‘re a lot more careful now, peeking around every corner and walking as quietly as you can.  
You see three more stormtroopers. Various guns are laying around them. They point their Blaster rifles at someone you can‘t see. One of them is calling for reinforcements. You hear a deep voice threatening the Stormtroopers; that might be Boba Fett! You shoot one of the troopers right in the head. One of the last two remaining troopers is walking towards you, the other one keeps his Blaster rifle pointed at Boba Fett. As he turns around the corner, you shoot- you miss his head, but hit his shoulder- he shoots back, but thankfully, stormtroopers have never been good at aiming, and he misses as well. You‘re stressed out from missing your first shot, but are relieved that this one hits his head. You hear two bodys falling to the ground- Boba managed to kill the stormtrooper who had his gun pointed at him. „They had taken my weapons“, he says, as an excuse as to why he didn’t kill all three himself. He starts taking the guns that are lying around on the ground „Where‘s Mythrol?“.  
„I wanted to go instead“, you reply. He takes a look at you, then says „Follow me“.  
He‘s walking really fast and you try your best to keep up with his pace. „What happend?“ you ask him quietly. „We had to part ways. The others are trying to get to the commander. He‘s the last one left to kill“.  
You encounter more stormtroopers, but Boba Fett shoots them without any trouble. You‘re getting closer to the Star destroyers cockpit, and find more dead and alive stormtroopers on your way, but the amount of living troopers increase by a lot.  
„We‘re almost there“, he whispers. There‘s only two hallways and another room left until you‘ve reached your destination. Unfortunately, those are filled with stormtroopers, who are trying to get inside the cockpit. It looks like Din and Fennec managed to get in there and locked themselves in, but you can‘t know for sure.  
„How good is your aim?“ Boba Fett asks you, „Good enough to help me get rid of these Stormtroopers now?“. You‘re not really sure, but you nod. „I‘ll do what it takes to help“, you whisper, „but I‘d prefer a different solution, if there is any“.  
He looks around for a moment. „I don’t think so“, he replies, „ready?“.  
You reload your blaster, „I‘m ready“.  
You both jump out of your hideout and start firing. Boba Fetts aim is impressive, though you notice that your aim has gotten better as well. You slowly move forward through gatherings of Stormtroopers. You‘re glad that, so far, you didn’t get shot again- you‘re not giving the stormtroopers enough time to react.

You finally made it to the door that leads to the cockpit. Boba Fett bangs his fists against the door. „You should yell that there’s no stormtroopers here anymore. My voice is, well, too similar to theirs“, he tells you. „Mando! Open the door, we‘re here!“, you yell. A few moments of silence pass, you look at Boba Fett with a lot of concern on your face and then the door finally opens.  
But it wasn’t Din or Fennec who opened the door, it was a stormtrooper. Stormtroopers are pointing their blaster rifles at you and Boba Fett. Fennec and Din didn’t reach the cockpit yet- damn, where are they?  
The other stormtroopers had no chance against you two, because they were not as prepared. These, however, heard you yelling and got an advantage. You‘re unsure about what to do now, but you hear that Boba Fett has dropped his weapons, and so do you. You now think that the stormtroopers who had gathered in front of the Cockpit didn’t try to break in, but instead made sure nobody else could break in.  
You’re scared, you‘re shaking, and you hope they won‘t execute you right here, right now.  
„Come in“, one of them says. You‘re confused for a second, but then you realise: they’re going to hold you two hostage. On one hand, that means that Din is still alive. On the other hand, they have a big advantage when Din and Fennec finally make it to the Cockpit.  
They close the door behind you and make you and Boba sit on the ground as two stormtroopers point their blaster rifles at you, Four others point theirs at Boba Fett. You notice that boba Fett is looking through the room and occasionally glances at you. Does he have a plan on what to do next?  
You hear very quiet footsteps coming from the other side of the door. You hope that it‘s not Din, you hope that Boba Fett finds a way to escape before he gets to enter the cockpit. But today is not your lucky day. The stormtroopers open fire as soon as the door opens, but they are greeted with a similar amount of shots. Boba Fett rushes forward and grabs a blaster rifle from one of the (now dead) stormtroopers and shoots the two men who were guarding you. One of them tried to point his blaster rifle at you, but he was too slow to be an actual threat. You grab one blaster rifle from a fallen Stormtrooper and stand up.  
There wasn’t really a need for you to get the rifle; all stormtroopers and commanders are dead, except for two stormtroopers who are still guarding the commander Boba Fett and Fennec are after. „I want him to suffer“, you hear Fennec whisper. „They have no chance. Do they not see that? Why are they still guarding him?“ you think to yourself as you walk one step closer to Din. He looks at you, but before he can say anything, the stormtroopers and the commander start firing without a warning. They saw that they had no chance, and decided that this was the way they‘d go down.

You feel that your chest gets hit.

They didn’t get to shoot a whole lot though, as Fennec and Boba reacted quickly and ended their lives. You stumble backwards and grab Dins arm so you wouldn’t fall. Your knees feel weak but you feel no pain, as your brain is still trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Fuck. You were not ready for this. Din was right. He was right but you didn’t listen, because you thought you were doing the right thing. But were you really that helpful?

Din grabs your arm so that you won‘t fall. For a moment, you‘re drifting in and out of consciousness, until your vision gets too blurry and you pass out.


	6. His brown eyes

You wake up tucked in your bed on the Razor crest. Somebody had taken care of your wounds, as there‘s a bandage wrapped around both of them. You feel weak, but you want to stand up. Your legs don’t feel like they want to carry you at all, but you’re still trying to stumble out of your cabin, somehow. You make it to the door and open it, but you hold tightly to the handle as your feet don’t feel like carrying you for much longer.  
Din is sitting in the cockpit, but he hears you open the door and walks towards you. He offers you his hand, but he doesn’t say anything to you. He helps you sit down on your usual seat, and you‘re glad to finally sit down again. He‘s silent, but now and again he‘s looking at you, his eyes piercing through you. You feel like he wants you to say something, anything, but probably to apologise or find an excuse why you didn’t listen to him. You don’t know what you could tell him. Instead, you turn your whole body around to look at him and stare at him, hoping to be staring right at his eyes. You stay silent as he looks back at you.  
„What?”, he asks. This throws you off guard. “Ehm” you mumble, a bit surprised, and look away. He turns away as well.  
“Where are we going?”, you ask him, as a way to start a conversation. But he doesn’t respond. He’s mad, really mad, and you’re scarred. You never wanted him to be mad at you like this, and the feeling that he might throw you out on your old homeplanet is crawling under your skin.  
You don’t feel like looking up to the stars right now, to escape their judgemental stare, and instead look down on the ground. You feel guilty and don’t know how to apologise. He’s disappointed in you, you’re sure about this.  
You decide to try to start a conversation again, after a few minutes passed. “How long was I unconscious?”, you ask.  
“Four days”  
You think for a moment, and then reply with “thanks for taking care of me”. All he responds to this is a “hm.”  
Not just your wounds are aching; your whole heart feels like crying because of the mistake you’ve made. But you can’t cry now. It’s your own fault, crying could make Din feel bad for you and you don’t want that. You don’t know how to talk to him.  
After another moment of thinking- the silence surrounding both of you feels horrible- you ask: “What can I do to let you know I’m sorry?” He shrugs at first, but then he says: “Apologise, maybe?”. He sounds a bit sarcastic, but you can also hear that he’s hurt. Your eyes get teary but you swallow your sadness. You take a deep breath and quietly say:”I’m…”. You take another deep breath. And another one. You are shaking but you have to finish your sentence. He’s turned around to look at you again. You can’t tell if he’s just waiting for you to finally say it, or if he’s worried. You decide to start again. “I-“  
Your breathing gets faster as you swallow your emotions. “I didn’t mean to..”, you mumble, but you can’t say any more than that. You seal your lips shut as you try not to burst out into tears.  
You keep staring on the ground as you try to stand up to walk back to your cabin. You can’t take his looks at you anymore. But he pushes you gently down back to your seat, careful not to touch any of your wounds.  
“I’m just… why didn’t you say anything after you had gotten shot in the shoulder?”, he asks calmly. He sees that you feel unwell, but still wants to know why you’ve acted the way you did. “It wasn’t that bad and… I didn’t want to concern anyone”, you reply, relieved about Dins calmer voice.  
He sighs. “If you ever get hurt again, let someone know immediately. I mean it. You left the ship against my advice; fine. But don’t hide that you got shot. Admit that you’ve made a mistake, receive help, and move on. Otherwise, who knows what could have happened”. His voice sounds rough and angrier again.  
“Yes.. I’m sorry”, you answer quietly. You stand up again, but this time Din doesn’t push you back to stay, and you stumble back into your cabin. You close the door, lay down exhausted and finally pour all the tears you were holding in out.

You don’t know for how long you were staring at the wall of your cabin after you finished sobbing. You notice that Din had landet the crest, but you don’t know which planet you’re on right now. You hear a knock on the door. “Can I come in?”, Din asks, his voice far softer than it were before. “Yes” you answer, while hastily covering the wet spot your tears had left on the mattress with a pillow.  
“I was just wondering if you, maybe, want to eat dinner with me?”. You nod and try to smile for him. He helps you get out of the bed. Out of the windows you see that you landed on an ice planet.  
He had made soup. You realise how hungry you actually are, and the soup smells amazing. Din sits down next to you and starts with: “You woke up a couple of times. Do you remember… anything?”. You search your head for an answer, but there are no memories of waking up. You shake your head. “Good”, he says. Good?  
“Why?”, you ask.   
“You might have seen me without the helmet once. I didn’t expect you to wake up so quickly. You mumbled something, but I didn’t understand what you said. Then you passed out again.”  
So he was in your cabin. Without a helmet.  
You wish you’d remember. You wish that, somewhere in the back of your head, the memories of his face will resurface. “What are you thinking about?”, Din asks, because you’ve been quiet for a while. “I was just wondering why you were in my cabin without your helmet”, you reply. “I usually walk around the crest without my helmet. I didn’t think you’d wake up at the exact moment I’ve entered the cabin”. Ah. Sure.  
You can’t get yourself to start eating. You keep looking at his Helmet and can’t help but wonder about what you’ve seen underneath. “I’m not taking it off again”, he tells you. You sigh and start blowing on your soup. Meanwhile, Din has taken his seat behind your back to eat as well. He tells you that he had taken a new job from Karga, to catch someone who is hiding on this icy planet. An easy job, but you’re not allowed to join this mission. You don’t mind, you don’t feel ready for any kind of mission yet at all. You’re too exhausted and weak from your wounds.

After you’ve both finished, Din gets up and walks to the cockpit. He’s looking through his weapons, picking out which ones he’ll take with him on his next mission. He told you that he will start searching for the man tomorrow, as it is already dark outside, but he’s already sorting out his weapons.  
As you’re about to get up, you notice that Dins helmet is still laying on the ground where he had left it to eat. “Din?”, your yell for him. He’s standing not very far away, without anything covering his face. “Yes?”, he replies. “Your helmet-“, you start with, but he cuts you off. “It’s fine” he says. What? Has he gone crazy? “What do you mean?”, you ask. “You’ve already seen my face. Whether you lied to me about remembering or not, it’s fine.” You’re unsure if you should turn around or not. What if he regrets it?  
“ It’s fine if you get to see me.”, he adds.  
You turn around, slowly, giving him enough time to hide his face again just in case he changes his mind.   
“But if you ever tell anyone what I look like”, he says before you can see him, “I’m going to kill you”. Reassuring, Din, very nice thing to say.

You take a close look at every detail of his face. His brown, pretty eyes. His smooth lips. His adorable nose. And his fluffy looking hair. He wasn’t sure how he should look back at you at first, but now he’s smirking. “Well, am I allowed to to tell anyone how handsome you look?”. You ask. Your cheeks get red, but so do his. “Don’t tell anyone you’ve seen me”. You nod. You keep looking into his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes. They look so wise for Dins age, and you wonder what wonders they had seen. You wish to never forget what they look like.  
You spend some more time looking at him, appreciating every part of his face, and you thank him for trusting you like this.  
After a while, you both return to your cabins to sleep, dreaming sweet dreams about each other.


	7. Kissing in the moonlight

When you woke up, Din had already done his job and locked his target in carbonite. He didn’t put his helmet back on as he’s flying back to Nevarro to collect the bounty.  
You two have been spending a lot more time together the following weeks. When you were still recovering, he went on missions alone. But now that you’ve fully recovered, he started to teach you how to use his Amban Rifle regularly. He doesn’t want you to go on any missions yet. He’s very protective and wants to make sure that you’re better prepared for any situation.

You’re practicing to shoot with Dins rifle right now. He’s observing you, giving advice now and then. Your aim is already starting to improve. You learn a lot faster when you’re not stressed about potentially having to return to your planet.  
He’s placed the cans down on the ground again.  
Last time you practiced with the Blaster, Din had tied them up on thin strings hanging from a tree, so he could push them from left to right. That way you could practice hitting moving targets, and after just a short while, he agreed that it’s time to move on to bigger weapons.  
You finally hit another can with the rifle. The sun is starting to vanish behind the horizon, and you didn’t manage to hit as many cans as you did last time. It disappoints you, but you already forgot that he had put the cans down a lot further away from you. He praises your last shot. “Good Job! Let’s go get dinner now, I’m getting hungry”.  
As you’re on the way to the market, a thought occurs to you that you didn’t dare to speak out loud before. Before you could worry about getting rejected, you say “Din? We haven’t been on a real date yet.”  
He stops to look at you. “Well, would you like to go on a date with me?” What kind of question is that? Of course you’d love to have a date with him! The occasional hugs he’s giving to you leave you craving for a lot more. Just imagine the way his beard must feel if you’d get to kiss him even once. “Y- yes”, you stumble, as you’ve started to overthink your words again.  
He stops to think for a moment. “Alright”, he says, “I’ll take you on a date. But give me time to prepare”. You nod excitedly.  
You eat dinner together back in the razor crest. Eating dinner has become even nicer now that he isn’t hiding his face from you anymore. In general, the atmosphere in the crest has changed to something more lovely, and every morning when you wake up you’re glad to see Din without his helmet, knowing he trusts you and has forgiven your mishap. He is making you happy, and you think your presence satisfies him as well.  
Afterwards, you tell him your usual “Good night, Love you!”, and go to sleep.  
Nothing much is happening in the next few days and nights. You keep training with his rifle, your aim keeps getting better, and he goes on missions whenever he feels like it.  
You’re already starting to forget that you asked him to go on a date, as he asks you today to enter the razor crest. He says that he’s flying to his next mission, but he is acting a bit weird. He doesn’t let you know which planet it is that you’re flying towards, but you trust him and accept his decisions.  
Shortly before you’re close enough to see the planet you’re going to land on, he asks you to close your eyes. He’s gently tying a piece of cloth around your eyes, and you smile when he gently touches your cheek. He helps you sit back down in your seat as he’s starting to land the razor crest.   
Din holds your hand to lead you outside. The sounds, the smell and the atmosphere feel very familiar, but you’re not sure which planet it is, as you’ve already been on so many with him. He leads you into a forest; you know because a lot of sticks are breaking underneath your feet as you step on them. It’s warm but the air is humid. You can hear the breeze whistling through the grass. You're already starting to guess where you are as he takes down the piece of cloth from your eyes.  
You’re back at the beautiful pond with the wooden cabin. You see flower petals on the ground, and next to the pond you see a small picnic blanket, as well as a basket filled with various food. He decorated the place! But, seriously, when the fuck did he have the time for that? But you decide not to ask.  
You look at him, “thank you, thank you, thank you! It’s beautiful!”, and hug him tightly. You don’t know how to return this favour to him yet, but you’re sure you’ll find something.  
As you let go he tells you that you two can stay here for the whole weekend. You smile brightly. You two walk towards the blanket, and he takes off his helmet. Every time he does this, you can’t help but admire him, especially his messy hair and adorable smile. The picnic is the highlight of any romantic cliche; eating and laughing together, holding hands, looking at each other with nothing but love in mind and even occasionally feeding each other a piece of fruit. After a while, you cuddle closer to him and you watch the sun disappear behind the horizon- together. “I love you so much”, you keep telling him so often, that it becomes practically a dot after a finished sentence. He’s stroking your hair and holds you close to him.  
The last few sunrays touch the grass around you. “Want to go swim?”, you as Din. He looks a bit surprised at you. “Together?” You add. He smiles and takes your hand to stand up. You walk into the water just like last time, wearing only your shirt and underwear. Din is also just wearing his shirt and pair of underpants, but he takes longer to adjust to the temperature. You wait patiently. By the time he’s deep enough inside the water that the water reaches the upper half of his chest- the pond isn’t much deeper- you’re surrounded by darkness. All you can see is his silhouette moving closer towards you.  
He reaches out for you to hug you again. In that moment you wish he would have taken off his shirt (or his pants as well, but that might have gone too far). Your head is pressed against his shoulders, but you have to be standing on your toes. Still, you welcome his hug and you can feel the contours of his muscles underneath his shirt.  
Yet again, you do something without thinking first: you glide your hands under his shirt as you’re hugging him, feeling his back now for the first time. He giggles quietly, “hey”  
You look at him, your head not pressed against his shoulder anymore, but you’re still standing extremely close to him.  
You can see his eyes shining lightly in the moonlight. “Beautiful” you think and smile. You fondle with his hair, and he shivers for a moment because a few water droplets have hit his shoulder. “Sorry”, you whisper quietly. “It’s okay”, Din whispers back, his right hand touching the back of your head as well, the other holding your hip.  
You feel his head moving forward, getting closer to you, until there’s just a few inches left between your faces. He’s looking into your eyes, pulling you even closer to him. “Are you- would you be okay with.. this?” You know what he’s trying to ask you: If you want to kiss him. You move closer towards him in response, your noses now touching each other.   
You close your eyes as Din pushes your head closer, your lips now softly touching. You keep kissing each other for a few moments, until he starts to get inside of your mouth with his tongue. He’s licking and gently biting your lips, and you’re trying to suppress your urge to get more rough.   
You keep doing this for a while, but you want more. You want to kiss his whole body and never let him go again. But since your first kiss with him is in the pond, all you can do is kiss his neck. You kiss your way down from mouth to neck and back to his mouth. You could keep doing this forever, but the water is getting cold, and so are you. He carefully, unexpectedly picks you up and carries you into the cabin. You unfortunately remember that you had two different rooms, and are about to sleep in two different beds. But perhaps it’s not so bad, as you don’t know how long you can hold yourself back from trying to get even more from him.  
He kisses you goodnight- that kiss taking a long time to end- and goes to bed.

The next morning is similar to the last night. It starts and ends with many kisses, hugs and cuddles. You decided not to go into the pond that day, but you still don’t get to kiss Dins whole body. This will have to wait, but you’re fine with that.  
He also gets to kiss your neck now as well, biting playfully a few times.  
What you do get to do now, however, is to touch him more. He allows you to touch him under his shirt, which feels so much better without the water surrounding you.

The day went by too fast, and you had to leave your own little paradise the next morning. At least one thing is clear now: you get to kiss and touch each other a lot more, now that you both feel ready and comfortable with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be smut so I am warning your right now :-)


	8. Relax, Din

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘ve never, ever written smut before sooo.......  
> This is awkward.  
> And short.  
> But there‘s a first time for everything, right?

A few weeks passed again since you both left Naboo. You’ve been practicing a lot with Dins rifle, but prefer the Blaster a lot when he takes you on missions. He still doesn’t want to let you go on all missions with him, but you accept it and trust his judgement.  
In the past few days though, Din was acting a bit aggressive and stressed. He was on a mission without you, “an easy one”, he had told you, but his target escaped. Misfortune has been following Din since, getting hurt in Missions or taking a long, long time to finish them. Perhaps it wasn’t misfortune following him, but him unable to stop thinking about the target who escaped.

You’re with him in the razor crest. Din is sitting in the cockpit, about to fly back to Nevarro to collect his bounty. He’s a bit stressed and doesn’t feel like having a conversation with you right now, so you just silently sit down next to him. You really miss kissing and cuddling him, but he’s always stressed about something and won’t enjoy the moment.You want to help him catch the escaped target, so his bad mood will finally be over, but you don’t know how.  
After an hour you land on Nevarro. You help Din lead his target out of the crest towards Greef Karga. After he collects his bounty, he sits down with Karga in the cantina to discuss his next job. You decide to wait outside. Din is getting more and more irritable when discussing jobs lately, and you don’t want him to let that out on you- of course he doesn’t yell at you or anything, but you can feel how unhappy he is.  
You look around the town and decide to buy some fruits for you and Din- especially some he seems to like. You do what you can to cheer him up, but he doesn’t let you do a lot.  
You return to the cantina. Din finally comes out and stomps towards his ship. He seems even more frustrated than before and you wonder what had happened. You follow him- unsure about what to say, you stay quiet.  
You prepare lunch for you and Din. He hasn’t said anything since you returned to the crest. But you decide that you will talk to him after lunch, no matter if he wants to talk or not.  
As expected, you both stay silent during lunch, but you can see that he calms down again, his muscles relaxing and he does seem to be happy about his lunch. He reaches for one of the fruits you’ve bought for him but stops to look at you; you smile and nod to let him know that he can take as many as he wants. He smiles for a short moment, seemingly thankfully, and eats the fruit.  
After you’re both done, Din returns to the cockpit. You follow him and sit down on your usual seat. He‘s exhausted and rests on the chair instead of flying to the next mission.  
„What happened in the cantina?“, you ask him carefully, your hand now resting on his arm. „Nothing“, he mumbles. It certainly doesn’t look like „nothing happened“ to you. „You can tell me when you feel better, but please let me know what happened eventually. I want to know what you feel, I want to be a part of your life“.  
He turns his head away from you. He sighs. „He doesn’t have a new job right now. Or at least nothing that interests me in the slightest“. You‘re confused. „So?“  
„So I‘ll try to finish my unfinished mission“.  
You know what that means. He had already once stopped taking the jobs from Karga to try and find the guy. But it was impossible. He‘s certain the man hasn’t left the planet, but there’s no other trail Din could follow. After he finally gave up- again- he was just angry and unsatisfied. You can already see that happening over and over again, him getting more and more frustrated, and you not knowing how you can help.  
„Let me help you find him“, you say in a calm voice, „I‘d search the entire planet for you if I have to“. He forces himself to smile for a moment and answers „No. I have to do this alone.“  
„But why?“ you ask. You want to sincerely help him, and you feel bad when he refuses.  
„Because“, he starts, „it‘s my fault that he escaped. I have to fix this myself. If someone else catches him before me..“  
„What would be if that happened?“  
„It would prove that I wasn’t good enough for that simple job“.  
You don’t want him to say, or even feel something like that. You move closer towards him, and rest your hand on his side. „Din… don’t say that. Everyone makes mistakes“.   
„But I shouldn’t make mistakes“.  
„I‘m glad that you are not perfect, Din. I‘m glad that you have your own quirks and don‘t always make the best decision. Otherwise, what would you be? What would your personality be? I love you the way you are. So please don‘t think you have to fix those mistakes. They are a part of you, and a part of why I love you“.  
He smiles for a moment, but still doesn’t feel too well. You move closer towards him.  
Your hand moves from his side to his leg. You still want him to feel better, or at least normal again. You hate the tension that might resurface soon, and you still have to thank him for the amazing first date you two had on Naboo a short while ago.   
You slowly move closer with your hand towards his crotch, giving him enough time to react if he feels uncomfortable. He does have a surprised look at his face, his cheeks turning red, and he‘s unsure where to look at. He says your name, gasping for air, „what.. are you about to do?“  
„You know what I would like to do, Din“, you reply, „it depends on you, if you want that or not.“  
He looks away, unsure about how to react, but you notice a bulge hiding behind his pants. You won’t pull down his pants unless Din gives you an unmistakable signal that he wants you to, so you Rest your hand there for a Moment.  
„Yes“, he mumbles. You start taking off his pants and underwear, and he helps you by moving his hips up so that it‘s easier for you to remove.

You can’t help but look at his massive dick, look at the veins, the tip and his balls. You move closer, and as you’re about to kiss the tip of his dick, he asks „are you sure you want to do this for me?“.  
You smile and start kissing in response, tasting the sweet drop and starting to lick down his shaft. He shivers, not used to being touched down there. You‘re gentle, you want him to fully relax. You massage his balls as you start sucking his large dick. You can‘t go all the way down, his dick is simply too huge for your mouth, but you go down as deep as you can. You gag now and then, as you try to go deeper.  
Din is moaning quietly, he doesn’t want to be too loud, but you wouldn’t mind. You like hearing him groan from the pleasure he‘s feeling right now. As you‘re sucking, you can feel his hand reach for your hair, first gently pushing you a bit deeper, then pulling your hair- not hard, it doesn’t hurt, but it makes you go wild and suck faster. „You‘re my good girl“, he tells you. You can feel his cock twitching and Din is trying to hold back more moaning. You start kissing and licking his balls while you keep working with your hand on his dick.  
He gasps for air and closes his eyes. He moans your name quietly; you kiss the tip of his dick and start sucking again. You‘re not so gentle anymore, you‘ve started to become faster. He moans your name again, „I‘m… I‘m about to cum“. It sounds like he‘s pleading with you to be released.  
„Where do you want to cum? You may come all over me, if you want to“, you ask him and return to sucking his dick. „In your m- mouth“, he groans.  
You decide to get even faster, you hear him moan and try to mumble something; you can‘t understand him, but he‘s probably trying to warn you that he‘s going to cum.  
His dick is twitching and you feel a load of semen enter your mouth; you swallow as much as you can, but you didn’t expect so much, so part of the cum is now on your face and tits.  
Din is looking at you, while he‘s breathing heavily. „Thank you“ he whispers as you use your finger to wipe off and lick the cum from your face. „No need to thank me“, you purr back. You go to take a shower while Din is still sitting in his chair, exhausted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You‘re flying back to the planet where Din had lost his target. After what had happened last evening, he agreed to let you help him. He has calmed down, and you can feel that he won‘t be mad if you two fail at the mission again. He‘s got you by his side, and that‘s what matters in the end.

You two go into the nearby town. He had lost his target nearby months ago, and you hope to find some answers here. You part your ways, Din going from bar to bar to find out if anyone has seen the target and you going from shop to shop.  
You enter various stores that sell spare Spaceship parts. You don‘t know a lot about spaceships, and it‘s hard for you to start a conversation with the employees. You give up asking around in those kinds of shops and start asking around in cafès and barber shops. At least you don‘t need to know a lot about their job to start a conversation with them.  
But you can‘t seem to find anyone who noticed suspicious behaviour, or a man who could be on the run. By noon you meet with Din again in the back of some sort of restaurant. „Any luck?“ he asks. „Nope“. He sighs. „Maybe he did leave the planet“, you ask him. „His ship is still here, and he can‘t leave his treasure behind on this planet“. Treasure? What kind of treasure? „What did he steal?“  
„I‘m not sure, but I was told that what he had stolen is big“.  
Afterwards, you walk through the town together. You‘ve already been in pretty much all the shops there are, and you don’t have an idea about what you could try next. You could just as well make the best out of the situation and appreciate spending your time together. Din might be a bit more restless than you, but you still enjoy your couple- time.  
At night, you two decide to stay at a nearby hotel- for no big reason other than that you both have been walking a lot and don‘t want to walk back all the way to the razor crest. The hotel room is small and it only has one bed at it. You don‘t show it, but you‘re happy that you‘ll get to cuddle with Din for the whole night.

You wake up in the middle of the night. The bed is small and unfortunately, Din almost pushed you out. The cuddling was comfortable and nice, until you both fell asleep and Din started to take more space for himself.  
You stand up to drink a glass of water. Then you walk to a window. You observe the stars with your tired eyes.  
The streets are empty, and all the lights are out. The whole town is asleep. Unexpectedly, you see someone move carefully in the shadows. That person is looking around from left to right. In general, they look suspicious. After a while, they disappear behind a dark corner.  
You wake up Din. He‘s not happy about waking up so soon, but you tell him about what you had just witnessed, and that’s enough to get him out of bed a lot faster. You both get dressed quickly, walk outside and try to be as quiet as possible. You walk around the corner where you had last seen the shady person, and there they still are; they see you immediately and start running. You both follow them, but Din doesn’t just run a lot faster, he‘s also got a vembrace grappling line. As soon as he and the shady person are in a straight alley, that person doesn’t have a chance. Din catches them easily. The man Din just caught struggles for a bit, but gives up at the sight of Dins weapons. „What do you want?“ he growls. „We are looking for someone. Tell him where he is and I might let you go“, Din replies and shows him a hologram of the target.  
„Never seen him“, the man responds. Din holds up a blaster to the mans face. „Are you sure? Because it looks like you‘re waiting for this guy. Would be a shame if he found you dead“.  
The man gulps. „I‘m not sure, I, I don‘t know man!“ he stutters. Din doesn’t let the man go, instead he keeps staring at the man, moving the blaster closer to him man.  
„Okay, okay! Jeez. I‘ll tell you what I know“.  
The man is a lot more useful than you originally thought. He wanted to buy something from the target: an old spaceship that‘s unable to fly anymore. It‘s small, but it‘s value is high because the Model is rare. The target is hiding in a nearby village, not a lot of people live there and he apparently didn‘t have trouble blending in.

You both walk towards the village. It takes half an hour and you are tired, but Din is determined to end this mission once and for all- you can‘t disappoint him now. It‘s still dark outside as you sneak through the village. You two look through empty barns, huts, stables and sheds. You notice an old, rusty entrance to some sort of basement. It isn’t locked, but the door is heavy and hard to open. The door creaks loudly and you hear fast footsteps on the other side. You go inside anyway. You can‘t see anyone, but that might be because of the darkness. There is no second exit, so the Person must still be in there. Din pushes himself in front of you and takes a look around the room.  
You can‘t see as much as he does, but he suddenly starts firing at someone, and that someone is firing back. You hear a scream, and thankfully, it wasn’t Din. „Help me tie him up“ he commands you. So it is the target you were looking for! Din had hit the targets upper arms, and you two lead him to the crest. The sun is already returning as you‘re on your way.

While Din is still busy freezing the man into carbonite, you grab the blanket and pillow from your cabin. You decide that you want to sleep with Din in one bed tonight, in his cabin.   
His bed isn’t much bigger than the one in the hotel, but it doesn’t matter. You want to fall asleep in his strong arms again and nothing will stop you from this. The whole room smells like him, and you love that.  
„What are you doing?“, Din asks while he approaches you. You‘re standing awkwardly in his cabin. He yawns. You reply „I want to fall asleep in your arms tonight. Again“. He smirks a bit but doesn’t stop you. You‘re wearing your shirt and underpants as pyjama.  
You cuddle yourself under your blanket and Part of his blanket- oh damn it smells good. „Looks like I‘ll need a bigger bed, hm?“ he says, and you two fall asleep pressing your body's close to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write my fanfic 3 am when I‘m sleepy? Propably not. But I did it anyway


	10. Some real adventure [smut]

You wake up as the smaller spoon, being held close by Din. You two have slept a lot longer than usually, because you didn’t get a lot of sleep in the middle of the night. His body is pressed close to yours, and you can feel his dick pressed against your butt. This arouses you, but you don‘t want to wake Din up. You enjoy the hug he‘s giving you and cuddle closer towards him.  
You hear Din yawn and move his hand away from you to stretch. Did you accidentally wake him up? „Good Morning“, you say. „Morning“, he replies, kissing your neck. You turn around to look at him. His eyes take time to adjust to the brightness from the window outside, and you kiss his cheek.  
He giggles and stands up to walk to the cockpit. You follow him, still wearing nothing but your underpants and T-shirt. Well, Din is only wearing his underpants as well- he did wear a shirt when you both went to bed, but must have taken it off in the night.  
He doesn’t start flying. Instead, he looks at you while you sit down. You notice his stare. „What?“ you ask jokingly.  
„Maybe we should.. get dressed first“, he answers and blushes.  
„Why?“, you ask again. Fuck, don‘t you dare get horny. You notice a bulge in Dins pants, and unfortunately Din catches you staring at it.  
„That’s why“, he says. You look away, a bit embarrassed.   
„Except if you..“, he stops himself from finishing his sentence.  
„Except if I what?“, you ask, teasing him.  
„Maybe, you would like to… try out something new“.  
You move closer towards Din and smirk. „What would that be?“.  
He grabs your hips and pulls you closer towards him. He‘s passionately kissing you now. You can‘t help yourself and sit on Dins crotch with your legs spread wide. You feel his dick move under both layers of fabric, and you get even more arroused. The wild kissing continues, and he starts to kiss your neck passionately. His hands are slipping down your Shirt, closer towards your breasts, but he stops for a moment, „Do you really want this?“ he asks.  
„Right now, I want you to do everything you want to do with me. I‘m all yours. Use me however you like“, you moan, and you feel that your pussy is getting wet.  
He keeps kissing you, but now he‘s gently touching your breasts with one hand, and your ass with the other. Your hand also started to move towards his underwear, softly pulling on it. You‘re needy for him inside you, but he chooses to take his time to make you beg for his big throbbing dick.  
He carefully pushes you on the ground, still kissing you. He‘s on top now, and he shows that he‘s in charge now by taking off your underwear. „Finally“, you think, as you are allowed to undress him as well. But he‘s not done teasing you yet, as he keeps rubbing the tip of his dick against your clit.   
You moan quietly as he starts forcing himself inside you. It hurts a bit for a moment as you weren’t prepared for his enormous dick, but you don‘t mind the pain. If anything, it makes you hornier.  
He‘s now all the way inside of you, moving slowly for you to adjust to his size. You wrap your legs around him as he starts kissing you again. He‘s still touching your breast with one hand, and you moan quietly.   
Suddenly, he picks up your legs and puts them on his shoulders. „I‘m allowed to do anything?“, he asks, groaning. „Yes“, you squeal back. He picks up the pace, penetrating you unlike anyone before, and you have to moan loudly. „Shh“, he tells you, with a smirk on his face, „you’re a good girl, right? You don‘t want me to punish you“.  
„N- no“, you stutter, but you‘re not uninterested in the punishment. As he keeps going like this for a while, another loud moan escapes your mouth. „It looks like you‘re begging for punishment, aren’t you?“  
He helps you get up and turn you around. Your feet are on the ground but your hands are grabbing Dins seat. He pushes his cock back inside of your wet pussy, basically taking you doggy style. You like the way the shape of his enormous dick is fucking you now, and you have a hard time containing your moaning as he starts choking you; not hard, you can easily breath, but it turns you on so much. „I want you to moan louder for me now“, he says in a sexy voice. Before you could reply, he‘s moving faster again, and you do as you were told and don’t hold back anymore. You dig your nails into Dins seat as you are trying to control yourself  
„Din,, Din I‘m about to orgasm“, you moan, you‘re trying to hold it back.  
He gently pushes you back to the ground. „Can you hold back for another moment?“ he whispers in your ear. You nod in response, but you‘re unsure about how long you can take it. Just a few seconds later, you moan again, „Din..“. He knows what you‘re about to say, so he gets faster. „I allow it“, he moans. You wrap your legs around his body again and cum.  
You get dizzy from the sensation. You notice that his dick is twitching as well, and as he slowly exits your body you see his semen flowing out.   
You breathe heavily, but so does he. He catches his breath first, kisses you on your mouth, and gets dressed. As soon as your legs feel like walking again, you’re about to go take a shower. But before you do, you say: „Let‘s do this more often, okay?“. He smirks in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter (for now?). School has gotten extremely stressful and I am also working on other projects as well. I don‘t have the time or the motivation to keep working on this. I wish I could write the main character- you- more badass but I can‘t. I just don’t know how. So this is the end here, unless I someday change my mind.


End file.
